


linked

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #LetTheAuthorHaveAHealtySleepShecduleForOnceInTheirLife, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fam-ILY, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GET IT, Gen, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, RemRom shippers DNI, Slow To Update, anyways this probably has mistakes but whatever im tired and its Sleepy Time, ha, idk - Freeform, if this doesn't make any sense let me know, im exhausted, its 3am rn, its hard to explain, might continue might not, most likely lmao, no, okay, or should i say, this is a mess, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Roman and Remus have a secret. They have a "bond" as they call it.Usually, its used for teasing and memes but...not this time.





	linked

**Author's Note:**

> is remus ooc in this? yes. do i care? absolutely not

When Remus walked into the "dark" side kitchen, he hadn't expected to find Roman sobbing in the middle of it.

Remus stared at him, dumbfounded, until he he realized that he probably shouldn't just be standing here.

He didn't know what had happened, but he had never seen Roman so distressed before, like, ever, so he strode forward and quickly pulled his twin into an embrace. Roman froze for all of two seconds econd before letting out a heartwrenching sob, arms wound tightly around Remus' torso as he sobbed.

"I've got you," Remus whispered, reaching a hand to play with Roman's hair while the other rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Slowly rocking them back and forth, Remus began to quietly sing a lullaby from their childhood, all while sending _ concern _through their bond.

All he got back was a wave of ** _guilt guilt im sorry im sorry im sorry guilt guilt guilt guilt_ **

Remus respond with a large wave of _ forgiveness, _ followed by a smaller, softer _ concern, What's wrong? _

….a quiet, subdued, almost _ scared, i messed up. im mess up. guilt guilt im mess up im _ ** _b a d-_ **

Remus crooned softly. _ Wrong _ he asserted _ good forgiven _ ** _g o o d._ **

A flash of bright purple filled his side of the bond and then _ guilt i messed im mess up. _

_ Again? _

_ again again bad bad bad _

** _NO!_ **

Suddenly, ** _fear._ **

_ guilt _ ** _apology_ ** _ I'm sorry. Didn't mean for you to fear. _

_ s'okay _ ** _forgiveness forgiveness_ ** _ i forgive you _

Remus let out a soft sigh against Roman's neck, sinking them down and up into Roman's room, sitting down on the bed and scooting against the wall, Roman still sobbing into his chest.

_ apology apology apology _

_ Stop **forgiveness** It's okay you feared, not your fault. _

_ it is! _

"It's not your fault, Roman," Remus murmured into his ear.

"I messed up, Remus," Roman croaked.

** _concern _ ** _ confusioncuriosity _

"I- I t-tol-told V-Virgil th-at he-" Romn hiccuped, "that he sh-should just- sh-shut up and that-"

"Shhhhh," Remus shushed, brushing a tear off of his cheek, "It's fine, you don't have to tell me everything, it's fine."

_ i t s _ ** _n o t_ **

_ I t _ ** _i s. _ ** _ Roman you made a mistake but that's _human.

_ i still hurt virgil _

_ Apologize? _

_ like youve ever done that _

Remus tried to keep the flash of hurt to himself but in such close contact it was almost impossible.

Roman flinched almost imperceptibly in his hold. "M'sorry," he mumbled into Remus' collar, an unconscious splash of ** _guilt regret _ **washing over both of them

Remus let out a heavy sigh. "Roman. It's okay. It may not have been the best thing you could of said, but it's not the _ worst-" _

"Remus, I told him that he should shut up so Thomas could actually live his life."

Remus stilled. _ Oh...that might be a problem. _

_ no shit sherlock. i _ ** _messed up im mess up_ **

_ You're not a mess up _

_ proof? _

_ …. _

_ ….i thought so. im _ ** _bad bad bad_ **

** _No._ **

_ ...n-no? _

_ No. You are _ not _ a mess up. You are _ not _ bad. _

_ ...what makes you say- _

Remus took a deep breath and _ slammed _ a wave of _ you are _ ** _loved loved _ ** and ** _LOVE LOVE LOVE _ **into Roman's side of the bond.

Roman gasped, and then broke into fresh sobs, clinging to Remus like a lifeline, a wave of _ lovelovelovelovelove _coming back his way.

Remus didn't fault him for the lower level of intensity. He knew Roman was going through some things. 

Opening his mouth, Remus began to sing again, a song from their childhood, voice soft and low. 

Tomorrow, they'd need to have a talk about what had happened, but for now, Remus was content to rest here.

It was a future Remus problem.

(And, rest assured reader, future Remus did _ not _appreciate his past selves actions regarding leaving it to later.)

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly dont know how i feel about this or how good it is but its 3:30am and im Tired tm so well see what coherent morning catt has to say about this lmao, might continue this might not, who knows, well see


End file.
